


takeda hcs

by butteblues



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butteblues/pseuds/butteblues
Summary: Takeda-sensei headcanons?? Sfw and nsfw is possible!! He doesn't get enough attention imho





	takeda hcs

sfw:

i feel that he would want to help with everything, almost to the point of annoyance. ‘need help with that folding dear?’ ‘let me carry that sweetheart’ ‘ill get that, dont worry’ constantly

hes the worst at cooking. his only fault. he tries to help but you have to usher him out of the kitchen and give him something else to do. hes survived on burnt or undercooked everything. even instant noodles. please help him.

is super romantic. you found out that he cant cook because he always tried to make a candlelit dinner then nearly burnt rhe house down. he learned to just take you out or order in.

gets you little presents all the time. not like, big stuff, like keychains or pendants or little luck charms, just things he saw and thought of you and wanted to let you know

wont shut up about how much he loves you, then gets embarrassed later. goes on poetic rants relating your love and you to the sun, the stars, the ocean, etc, then goes red when he realizes

nsfw:

i feel the slow and sweet vibe from him. rose petals and candles and lots of kisses.

is honestly afraid of hurting you. knows, logically, that youre strong and can take a lot, but thinks he might go to far.

he literally says hes good at getting o his knees and begging

this boy is so into giving you pleasure he doesnt even care if he gets off half the time.

that boy is a BOTTOM 

for real though, i feel like hes a switch with a biiiiiiig preference to sub


End file.
